(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cyber-physical system and a method of monitoring a virtual machine thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An embedded system requiring high reliability has developed into a cyber-physical system form. A cyber-physical system (CPS) is a system that supports efficient control and determination by interlocking the real world and the virtual world, and is a circulation system that collects information of a peripheral physical environment by organically connecting a physical system of actual space to a computing environment and that searches for an appropriate service through operation of the collected information and again executes driving of the physical system.
As the use field of CPS is enlarged, fusion between physical system communication networks that are applied to an existing domain is necessary, but heterogeneous networks or middleware do not overcome heterogeneity of a system including operating systems that are optimized thereto.
In order to solve such a problem, integration middleware has been researched, but when multiple systems operate in the same platform, a problem that stability and independency cannot be guaranteed still exists.